


Worldly Matters

by lferion



Category: Venetia - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damerel is a good brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldly Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/gifts).



"Oh, no doubt but that you will be Doctor Lanyon in good time, Aubrey, but I've a mind to introduce you to some wider company." Damerel leaned his broad shoulders against the back of his chair, glass of port held negligently between long fingers. Aubrey noticed that he'd been noticing such things lately, and was glad the napery and his position at the table kept the rest of Jasper's excellent sportsman's physique from view. Damerel went on after an appreciative sip, "I've a club will suit you very well, and not even your Aunt Hendred could take exception to it."


End file.
